


Hungry Eyes

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Light spills in through the open window of their room, the chirps of birds outside adding their own tune to the songs playing on the radio.

Keith brushes his teeth as Lance whistles happily to a dance song, probably moving to its beat as he gets dressed. He smiles at the image, shaking his head as he glimpses his boyfriend walking back and forth on their bedroom, catching his clothes from the floor and swaying his shoulders to the music.

The dance song changes to a pop love one and Keith hears Lance chortle before he starts humming to it.

Keith recognises it from the numerous times it played on the radio while they were in the car, Lance always putting up a whole performance, showing off his rather tuneful voice and giving Keith mischievous glances and smiles that always made him flustered.

The lyrics didn’t help either and the way Lance interpreted them wasn’t exactly innocent.

The song builds up to the second chorus, the only part of said lyrics Keith is 100% sure he already knows by heart, and Lance’s hum turns into full out singing. Keith smiles as Lance’s voice follows the song, Keith’s lips twisting in want to sing-along with him but not giving him the satisfaction.

_'Now I’ve got you in my sight…'_

Keith barely has time to spit the rest of the toothpaste when he’s yanked from the bathroom by his boyfriend who’s singing the song passionately, grabbing Keith by the waist and swaying them to the rhythm of the melody.

“Lance!“ Keith giggles in surprise.

_'With these hungry eyes…'_ Lance keeps singing, staring at Keith keenly, brows furrowed in that look of him that means mischief. Keith swallows, completely at Lance’s mercy now._ '…one look at you and I can’t disguise I’ve got…'_

Keith feels the blush heat up his face, heart hammering loud in his ears and breath hitching slightly in his throat at the way Lance stares down at him with each sentence he sings. 

_'… hungry eyes…'_ he continues, tilting down so he can be cheek to cheek with Keith and croon at his ear. _'… I feel the magic between you and I…'_

Keith can’t help the giggle that escapes his chest, can’t control the way he moves with Lance to the song as he keeps singing into his ear. 

He grabs his boyfriend’s shirt, pulling him even closer and closes his eyes, basking in his warmth.

_'... now I need you to see,'_ Lance pulls slightly away, just enough to press their foreheads together and Keith feels his breath fan against his skin, hot and smelling of toothpaste. _'This love was meant to be.'_

Then, without warning, Lance is shoving him away, taking Keith by surprise who yelps and snaps his eyes open only to be tugged back into Lance’s arms again, his chuckle apologetic. 

This time Lance moves them in a circle, staring straight into Keith’s eyes as the saxophone plays its part.

Lance’s hand comes up to cup his face, the pad of his thumb stroking the corner of his lips and Keith’s flush spreads further. 

There’s that dimple in his cheek, eyes brimming with cheekiness and the blue in his eyes darken slightly, pupils dilating a little. Keith feels his Adam’s apple move as he swallows in the dryness in his throat, heart wanting out of his chest.

"You got a bit of toothpaste here,” Lance says and Keith’s brief mortification is rapidly dispelled as Lance starts singing again. _'… hungry eyes…'_

The song begins to fade out and their dance begins to slow down and by the time the next song starts playing, they just stare at each other with love-struck smiles plastered to their faces, blushes tinting their cheeks and the morning light streaming in alongside the heat of the summer. It turns Lance’s eyes into two oceans Keith gets lost in.

“Shouldn’t we get ready?” Keith asks, voice too low and hesitant because he doesn’t want to move if he’s being honest.

“Just a minute longer,” Lance says roving his hand down Keith’s arm, gooseflesh shivering down his spine and linking their hands. 

He brings them up to trap them between their chests, leaning into Keith’s personal space and so painfully slowly brushing his lips against Keith’s. It’s barely a kiss, just a caress of lips that leave a substantial earning that Keith want to fill.

But Keith feels the way Lance smiles, can hear the soft rumble of his chuckle reverberate through his chest and eases a little away to stare at his boyfriend.

"What?” he inquires raising an eyebrow.

“You’ve got toothpaste,” he replies and just gives him a quick peck on the lips before pulling away to start singing to the new song.

Keith stays there, watching him dance as he feels his heart swelling, adoration engulfing him. In his head he starts singing to the previous song, mentally planning to be the one singing it to Lance next time it comes up on the radio.


End file.
